


Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, IwaOi)

by SpaceJammie



Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: ..This is a bonus scene for Our Two Hearts In Ashland. To be read after the main fic...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048213
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, IwaOi)

Hajime and Tooru were still in the theatre after the last play had finished. It had gone as well as anyone could have hoped for, and at no point had Tooru had to step in to take over. That was a little disappointing because it meant he didn’t get a chance to perform for the final play of his college career. 

It was hard to believe that the last play that Tooru and his friends would bring to life together was over. It was bittersweet to see it end.

Everyone else had already left for the night, with promises to return the next day to do a breakdown of the set. But Tooru and Hajime had stayed behind to dance together on the stage. The idea had been Tooru’s, of course, and Hajime had ended up agreeing without must resistance. That had slightly surprised Tooru, but he didn't make a big deal about it. He didn't want Hajime to change his mind. 

“I can’t remember why I said I would do this with you,” Hajime grumbled as Tooru pulled him towards the stage inside the empty theater. 

“Because you love me,” Tooru said as he turned around and gave Hajime a smug look. His eyes were twinkling from the stage lights that were pointed at him.

Hajime rolled his eyes as he put his hands on Tooru's waist, giving a cocky grin. “Yeah, I do. But at what cost?”

Tooru smiled sweetly and moved to put his arms around Hajime’s shoulders. “At any cost, I hope.”

Hajime hummed as if deep in thought, then smirked playfully. “I’m not sure about that. How much do you think our wedding would cost?”

Tooru froze and looked at Hajime with an expression of shock, as well as cautionary hope. “Hajime… are you teasing me right now?”

Hajime took a step back and knelt down on one knee, then pulled out a small box. He opened it and held it up towards Tooru; he was still giving a playful smile, but there was vulnerability behind it. “Does this seem like a joke?”

Tooru looked in the box and saw the ring inside. It really was a proposal, and he was speechless. He looked at Hajime's face for any sign that this was somehow an elaborate and inconsiderate prank. But all he saw was sincerity. 

Hajime cleared his throat and then spoke softly. “I know how much it’s meant to you, being in stage plays for all these years. And I know that it hurts to leave this chapter of your life behind. But you’re still gonna have me for the next chapter, and for the rest of our lives. That is, if you’re willing."

Tooru was tearing up. “My answer is yes, of course!"

Hajime smiled as he stood up and slipped the ring onto Tooru's finger. Then he pressed a kiss to Tooru's lips; they were both tearing up at this point. 

Tooru lingered in the kiss for a moment, then pulled back and started crying in earnest. "I'm so emotional right now, I can't believe this is happening."

Hajime chuckled and wiped away Tooru's tears. "Geez, if it upsets you so much, I can take the ring back."

Tooru gasped and held his hand to his chest. "No you will not! You've made your proposal and now you're stuck with me!"

With a loud laugh, Hajime grabbed Tooru and started leading him around in a dance. "I haven't signed any papers yet."

Tooru gave a wry smile as he followed in step with Hajime's dancing. "I know how to forge your signature."

Hajime snorted at that, and then twirled Tooru around so he could dip him down and kiss him. "The joke's actually on you. 'Cause it's you who got stuck with me," he said as he pulled Tooru back up. 

Tooru wrapped his arms around Hajime's shoulders so that they could sway slowly together, then nuzzled his cheek against Hajime's. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
